


The Thief and The Vk

by Frostbite43



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Auradon Prep (Disney), F/M, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Love, Thief, VK, aladdin - Freeform, jasmine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbite43/pseuds/Frostbite43
Summary: The Vks came to Auradon trying to steal the magic wand and make their parents proud. They never expected to actually like it here or make friends and lovers.Jay especially didn't think he would ever fall for the daughter of his father's greatest enemy, Aladdin.Meet Jewel, a sarcastic thief that managed to steal the heart of the one and only son of Jafar.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Coming to Auradon

"Do you think I made the right choice?" Ben asked me for what seems to be the millionth time in the past three days. "What if they won't like it here? What if they get homesick? What if they'll get judged by the others?"

"Dude, _relax_. I told you I'm with you 100% and the son of _Jafar_ is coming. It's gonna be fine. It's a wonderful idea! Maybe this place will finally get less boring." I told him.

He flashed me a smile and then rolled his eyes at the second comment.

Oh, right. My name is Jewel. I'm the daughter of Aladdin and Jasmine and the Royal Adviser and best friend of the soon to be king Ben, the son of Bell and the Beast.

I was with him when he made the proclamation of giving the children from the Isle of the lost a chance to live here in Auradon. We agreed of starting with Cruella de Ville, Evil Queen, Jafar and Maleficent and now we were waiting for the limo arrive with them.

I was wearing my favourite black and blue blouse, black ripped shorts, my golden necklace with a lamp on it, my wild dark hair was a total tangled mess and I was barefoot.

I know. Not very princessy. That's why I loved this outfit.

My taste in fashion was one of the reasons why I had nearly no friends except for Ben. My sarcastic-sassy nature was another - along with my thieving obsession.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" I asked him. "I mean - They're all around our age."

He was ready to respond when BORE-drey walked up to us and pushed me out of the way so she could cling to Ben's poor and unfortunate arm.

"Hey, Benny Bear." She exclaimed making me want to gag.

She glared at me.

"You could have at least _tried_ to make yourself look decent." Audrey hissed.

"I'm not gonna change my style just because some new kids are coming and certainly not because you told me to. I look fine. Right Ben?"

"I still look better." She jumped. "Right Benny boo?"

I snorted at the nickname trying not to laugh.

"You both look amazing." Ben said while Audrey and I glared at each other.

I huffed and walk on Fairy Godmother's the other side.

I despised the daughter of the Sleeping Beauty with all my heart. She is stuck up, mean, and the only reason she was dating Ben is for the status it gave her.

The car pulled up in front of us and the band stopped playing as the door of the limo flew open.

So much for a grand welcome.

A boy with white hair fell on the cement, tugging on a piece of fabric that was held by another boy, taller and more muscular than him, with brown hair covered with a beanie. I raised an eyebrow at them, impressed, as two girls got out. The tall one was kindda cute. Maybe this won't be as boring as I thought.

"You got everything else!" The wait haired boy, probably Cruella's son - Carlos, I think? - yelled. "Why do you want this thing?!"

"Because you want it!" The continued to fight for it while the band separated, letting us through.

"Guys, _guys_!" The purple haired girl - Mal said. "We have an audience."

"Just cleaning up." Beanie Boy said with a smirk as he helped his friend from the ground.

"Leave it like you found it." FG sang. "And by that I mean just leave it."

Beanie Boy huffed and threw the stuff back into the limo, letting the driver to finally shut the door.

**Jay's pov:**

' _Oh, man...'_ I thought as the old lady made me throw that stuff back into the car.

I turned back only to lay my eyes on something A LOT better than a dingy rag. In front of me was a GORGEOS curvy girl with long wild dark hair that made her even more beautiful, amazing eyes, tanned skin and those lips... Wow.

Not wanting to waste any time, I made my way to her.

"Hello, Foxy. The name's _Jay_."

Then she actually _winked_ at me.

"Jewel."

I took her hand and kissed it.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl."

I couldn't say anything else because the next thing I know, the old lady from earlier came between us.

' _Really, what's her deal?!'_

**Jewel's pov:**

"Welcome to Auradon Prep. I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress."

"The Fairy Godmother?" Mal asked. "As in... Bibbity Bobetty BOO?"

"Bibbity Bobetty you know it."

"Yeah, I always wondered what it was like for Cinderella when you just appeared out of nowhere with that sparkly wand. And bright smile. _And that sparkly wand_..."

I raised my eyebrows to her. She sure is interested in that wand...

"That was a long time ago. And as I always say, don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future."

I leaned closer to Ben.

"Since when does she say that?"

"Since now I guess." He chuckled then walked forward after FG left. "It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben-"

" _Prince-_ " Audrey intervened and I rolled my eyes. "Benjamin. _Soon to be king_."

"You had me at prince." The blue haired girl gasped - Evie if I'm not wrong. "My mom's a queen, so that makes me a princess."

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here. And neither do you." Audrey said like a true brat.

"Seriously?" I said and everybody turned to look at me. "Even her name has _queen_ in it. I always knew that much parfume will make you deaf but I didn't think you would be able to get even more stupid. And her mother became royality when she married, so Evie here is a princess just like you- thought I don't think that's a compliment but whatever."

Audrey stared at me like she couldn't believe someone could ever say something like that to her, while the Vks were laughing and Ben was trying to mask his chuckling by coughing.

"High five, princess." I said and Evie complained.

"This is Jel." Audrey said trying to compose herself.

"Seriously?" Ben asked and she gave him an innocent look.

"Jewel, actually. Ya know, the thing you have on every one of your pink prissy dresses." I leaned and whispered to the Vks. "It's the parfume - mark my words!"

They started laughing while Audrey fumed.

Ben tried to keep a professional look.

"This is Audrey-"

" _Princess_ Audrey. _His girlfriend._ " She smiled and grabbed Ben's hand. "Right Benny boo?"

I snorted, but this time I tried to mask it with a cough. Judging by their smirks, they didn't believe me.

"And, of course - This is my Royal Advisor, Jewel." Ben said and gestured to me.

Thank god Audrey didn't say anything else.

"It is so so good to meet you all." He continued as he got to shake Jay's hand, but got punched in the chest, so I had to try so hard not to laugh.

Ben went to shake Mal's hand and Ben got lost in the moment.

_I saw that!_

And judging by the look on Audrey's face, she saw it too.

I decided that I should probably shake hands as well. I went after Ben and to shook hands with Jay, but he took my hand and kissed it again, smirking at me. I smiled at him and went to Mal, but waved at her and she looked relieved. I went to Evie and gave her a hug, which she seemed to appreciate, and then I shook hands with Carlos, smiling at him while I licked the chocolate on my fingers.

Ben was still going on and on with some speech.

"As the day our two peoples begin to heal." He finished.

"Or the day you showed four people where the bathrooms are." Mal retorted.

I raised my eyebrows in amusement.

I turned to Ben and pointed at her. "I like her."

"A little bit over the top?" he laughed.

"A little more than a little bit." Mal said.

"Well, so much for my first impression." Ben said and they both laughed.

Audrey, who had been watching the whole thing, finally had enough.

"Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you?" she asked.

"Audrey, don't." I warned her, but she ignored me.

"Yeah, you know what, I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping-"

"Beauty." Mal exclaimed, her eyes flashing green. "Yeah, I heard the name. And I totally do not blame you for grandparents for inviting everyone in the world besides my mother to their stupid christening."

"Water under the bridge?"

"Totes!" They both laughed fakely.

"So how about a tour?" I asked braking the tension. If they wanted to rip the other's head of then great - but I want a chance to get some popcorn and a camera first.

Ben took it from there while Audrey continued to cling on his arm.

"Auradon Prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted to a High School when my father became king." He exclaimed and stopped in front of the king's statue and clapped twice, making it turn from man to beast.

Carlos screamed and jumped into Jay's arms, while I bit my lip to stop laughing.

"Carlos, it's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that everything it's possible." Ben explained.

"Does he shed much?" Mal asked.

"Yeah, mom/Belle won't let him on the couch." Ben and me said at the same time, earning looks from the others.

We entered inside the Aurandon Prep's main foyer.

"So, you guys have a lot of magi here, like wands and stuff like that?" Mal asked.

Okay, what's her fascination with FG's wand?

"Yeah, all of it exists, of course. But it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are ordinary mortals."Ben said.

"Who just happen to be king and queens?" Mal asked.

"That's true!" Audrey exclaimed as she forced Ben's arm around her, making him look uncomfortable. "Our royal blood goes back for hundreds of years."

"That's not true." I said.

My father was a street rat. Ben's mother was just a village girl. Cinderella was practically a maid.

I didn't get to say any of this because in that moment my best friend spotted Doug.

"Doug! Doug, come down."

Then he looked at Mal and I knew for sure he likes her.

"I'll see you later, okay?" he asked. "And if there's anything you need, feel free to-"

"Ask Doug or Jel." Audrey butted in and then she and Mal fake laughed awkwardly. The prissy princess dragged the poor and unfortunate Ben before anyone could protest.

"Hey, guys. I'm Dopey's son, as in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy…" Doug was completely lost when he saw Evie. "Heigh-ho…"

Evie walked flirtatiously forward, distracting him even more.

"Evie. Evil queens daughter."

While that happened, Jay came from behind me and wrapped and arm around my waist.

"So Jewel, how about you and I go on a date to, you know, get to know each other better?"

"I don't know Beanie Boy. Ya think you can handle me?" I asked him getting closer.

"Sweetheart, do you even know who you are talking to?" he asked and leaned closer, probably thinking I'll let him kiss me or something.

"Another jewelless kid?" I asked and show him the two rings I managed to snatch from him.

He dropped the flirt and adopted a wide eyed stare the hurried to snatch them back while I laughed and moved closer to Doug who was blabbing.

"So about your uh… classes, I put in the requirements already. History of Woodsmen and pirates, Safety Rules for the Internet and, uh, Remedial Goodness 101." Doug said.

"Let me guess. New class?" Mal asked, popping a piece of candy in her mouth.

I snorted. "What gave it away?"

She smirked at me. "Okay guys, let's go find our dorms." Mal decided before walking up the stairs.

"Uh… guys? Wrong direction." I told them after I saw how distracted Doug was. "Here, follow me."

They all hurried after me.

"Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy….." poor Doug trailed of trying to remember his last uncle's name, but without much success.

"Sneezy." Carlos finished for him.

"So whose daughter are you?" Mal asked as we walked down the hallway.

"Aladdin and Jasmine's." I answered simply.

All four of them stopped. I stopped too, looking confused.

"Wait, Aladdin and Jasmine as in… Jafar's worst enemy?" Mal asked.

"Last time I checked, yeah."

"But you don't seem to have anything against Jay." Carlos argued.

"I just met him. Why would I have something against him?" I asked then I continued walking, the others after me.

"He's your parents' enemy's son." Evie said.

"So? The only one guilty here is Jafar. Jay hasn't done anything to me." I told them. "We make our own stories. We're not our parents. We may be alike in some ways, but we are not them."

We walked in silence for a few minutes, the others probably trying to process what I just told them, when I stopped at an intersection.

"Alright, girls, your room is the first on the left – here's the key. I'll show the boys their room then I come to make sure you have everything. This way." I finished and walked the other way with the boys.

I opened their room.

"Alright. My room is nr.43, a little closer to the girls room, and Ben's room is down the hall and has his name on it. If you need anything, just come to us."

The boys were looking inside in awe and I was ready to leave when suddenly I remembered something.

"Oh, hey Jay!"

He turned. "What?"

"Thanks for the beanie!" I yelled and took of running.

**Jay's pov:**

"Thanks for the beanie!" Jewel yelled.

I touched my hair. My favorite beanie was off. I tried to run after her, but I lost her pretty fast. She's I good thief, I'll give her that.

And man I liked it.

Carlos was waiting for me in our room.

"Well?"

I smirked. "My dear friend, looks like I found something, or rather someone that I gotta have."

Finally something that makes this place a little more bearable.

**Jewel's pov:**

I ran like my life depended on it and I finally managed to lose Jay. Usually I can lose people faster than this, but he was a bloody good runner.

"I'm back!" I gasped stumbling a little while entering the girls room, the red beanie on my head. Man, I was out of breath.

"What happened to you?" Mal asked in a bored manner.

"Is that Jay's favorite beanie?" Evie asked.

I put my hands on my hips to catch my breath.

"It's his favorite beanie? Score!"

That's when I noticed the room for the first time.

"Ah! My eyes! It's…" I shuddered. " _Pink!"_

Mal smirked at me. She and I will probably get along nice.

"Aw. Alright, if you have nothing to ask me, then I'll go. By the way – I have paint in case you decide you want to change this colour, purple and blue are family colours really. My room is nr. 43. I don't have a roommate so you can drop by anytime."

I tried to remember what else I should say.

"I'm really sorry about Boredrey." I told her and she smirked at the nickname I used. "She's like that most of the time and – uhh…"

Just then Audrey screamed from a few halls away.

"Trap!" I yelled and run off.


	2. Remedial Goodness 101

**Jewel's pov:**

The next morning I was walking towards the Remedial Goodness 101 Class by the orders of the one and only Fairy Godmother. Yesterday Audrey entered my room _without my permission_ and started looking inside my wardrobe. It's the third time this week! She breaks in (she probably stole the spare key of my room from Ben) takes a handful of my clothes and then throws them everywhere in school.

I didn't go to FG earlier because that would make me a wiener like her and it would mean I give up. So a put a trap.

I hid all my clothes and I placed a bucket of paint inside my wardrobe that would explode if anyone opens it. Audrey fell for it big time!

Adio very expensive pink dress. I'm pretty sure I saw her mourn it this morning…

She, like a brat, went to FG and told her I _tricked her_ into walking inside _my_ wardrobe. Then started faking tears until FG placed my into Remedial Goodness 101.

They didn't even listen to my part of the story!

They called my parents and fortunately _they_ listened. They told me I should have told FG first, but even thought they didn't admit it, we all knew that Audrey would have probably called me a liar or something and without proof…

My parents told me that they would speak to FG but I told them not to.

Now I don't have to go to History of Pirates because I have to go to Remedial Goodness, a class where I don't have to learn anything, and probably the only class where people won't 'whisper' bad stuff about me.

The Vks were already in their places, Evie was looking at her makeup in a small mirror, Mal was drawing something, and the boys were fighting over what I believe was a pen.

"Hello fellow unfortunate souls!" I exclaimed and made my way to the desk in front of the girls, where I dropped my bag.

I sat on the desk and looked at their confused faces. Mal and Jay looked a little amused, too.

"Alright, what are you doing here?" the purple haired girl finally asked.

"Oh, I got framed by a brat named Boredrey after I was restoring balance to the univers by paint-bombing her favourite prissy pink dress because she was stealing my clothes." I responded with a big smile on my face.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"Yep."

"You paint- _bombed_ Audrey?" Mal asked.

I nodded and saw her nod in approval.

I told them the whole story and they started laughing.

"Speaking of stealing clothes." Jay said when I was finished. "Can I have my beanie back now?"

I looked at him in disbelief. "Of course not! This is the most comfortable thing I have ever stolen."

"So why did you wanted to stay in Remedial Goodness?" Evie asked after.

"Well it was this or History of Pirates and every time I sleep in that class the teacher hits me upside the head with the book which is _not_ fun."

FG started the lesson and I can say it was the most boring thing that ever happened to me. I was seriously considering going back to History of Pirates!

The only thing that was kindda fun was trying to stop jay from taking his beanie back.

"If someone hands you a crying baby, do you: A) curse it. B) lock it in a tower. C) give it a bottle. Or D) carve out its heart?" FG asked.

_Really?_

Evie raised her hand happily.

FG beamed. "Evie."

"What was the second one?"

_Oh, boy…_

FG's smile faded. "Oh, okay. Anyone else?"

Mal was drawing distracted and the boys were looking at the board confused.

"Mal?" FG asked.

Mal looked up. "C) give it a bottle."

"Correct. _Again_." FG said, obviously glad she was getting _somewhere_ with at least one of them.

I wasn't really sure about that, but I didn't want to burst her bubble yet.

"You're on fire girl." Carlos said.

"Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun." Mal answered in a _duh_ tone.

The three of them _ohh_ , finally understanding the logic…. Or _a_ logic anyway…

Suddenly, the door opened and in came a trembling Jane with some papers. We weren't really friends, the only friend I have is Ben.

She fleed to her mother whimpering and looking at the Vks like they might pounced at her.

"Hello, dear one." FG said kindly.

"You have to sign an early dismissal for the coronation." Jane said, still looking ready to faint.

"Everyone, I hope you remember my daughter Jane." FG said.

"Mom!"

"Jane, this is everyone." She continued, giving Jane a little push.

"That's okay. Don't mind me. As you were." The short haired girl muttered then rushed out as quickly as she could.

FG turned to us.

Oh, no. Please not another question! Why isn't that stupid bell ringing?!

"Let's continue. If you find a vial of poison, do you: A) put it in the kings wine. B) paint it on an apple."

I saw Evie and Mal chuckle at this one.

"Or C) turn it over to the proper authorities?"

Everyone except for me and Mal raised their hands. Jay put down Carlos's hand and started fighting him until FG named him.

"C) turned it over to the proper authorities." He said and turned to wink at me.

I had to restrain myself not to blush. I admit he's kindda cute and he is nicer than most of the boys here…

"I was gonna say that!" I heard Carlos exclaim.

"Well I said it first." Jay said and they started fighting.

FG tapped her stick against the podium a few times. "Boys. Boys! I am encouraging you to use that energy on the turney field." She told them and I knew they wouldn't be able to say no.

"Oh, no no, it's okay." Carlos said. "Whatever that is… we'll pass."

"Sorry buddy." I told him. "She doesn't take no for an answer."

That was apparently the wrong thing to say because immediately after that she turned to me.

"And Jewel, it wouldn't hurt to use your… _skill_ on the cheerleading squad." She said and I knew she was talking about my stealing habbits.

"Fairy-teacher say _what now?!_ " I exclaimed and the others laughed at my misery.

Cheerleader? ME? No no no. This is NOT going to work.

"Can't I try for turney, too?" I asked not even trying to hide the desperation in my voice.

She shook her head.

"Oh, don't be like that. I'm sure you'll look great in that skirt." Jay said smirking before I attacked him with a book.

* * *

* * *

**Jewel's pov:**

I cannot _believe_ what is happening right now. _I_ am on the turney field for _cheerleading_ tryouts - out of everything!

I had to wrestle with my hair for half an hour and all I managed to do was tie it in a very messy bun. Plus, I had to leave Jay's beanie which was _not_ cool.

And I like shorts. Really, I do. And I do wear dresses on important occasions.

But I haven't been wearing a skirt since I was _four._ And I'm still not entirely sure this is a skirt. Surely it shouldn't be this short.

"Looking good, princess." A voice startled me from behind.

I turned around to see Jay coming towards me with a smirk on his stupid face.

"Ha ha. Hilarious."

"I meant it."

"This can't be legal." I told him and his smirk grew. "This skirt is shorter than my middle finger. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't it supposed to be longer than my middle finger?"

Jay burst out laughing while I sat there and pouted like a three year old, but he didn't get to answer, because the coach started to call for the tryouts and he had to go.

The sneaky idiot threw one more look at me and that skirt and I punched him goodbye in the arm.

I went to the other cheerleaders and unfortunately, Audrey saw me first.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" she shrieked, her face flushing.

"I'm asking myself the same thing." I sigh. "Look, FG said I have to come so ignore me and I'll ignore you."

Audrey sure didn't look happy with the arrangement, but she couldn't do anything about it, so she just turned back to the team and started giving orders.

I went to the back of the team and watched as the turney practice began. I can't deny it. Jay got _skill._

He practically threw everyone that was in his way everywhere and let the rest run away from him. He nearly killed Carlos at the end!

I cheered for him and for Carlos and started doing flips everywhere, which unfortunately brought me a place in the cheerleading team.

Jay threw a smile at me right before he started doing a really weird happy dance and before I realized it, I smiled back. Then Coach suddenly called him over and I ran at them, too, hoping the boys weren't in trouble.

"- I call that raw talent." I heard Coach say. "Come back later and I'll present you something you've never heard before. It's called Rule Book." Then he turned to Carlos. "You ever thought abound band?"

Some people started to laugh. I saw Ben blinked at me confused when he saw what I was wearing, then he shook his head and made a signal towards Carlos. I nodded.

"Me and Jewel will work with him Coach." Ben announced and the coach nodded.

**Jay's pov:**

Jewel turned to me after everybody started to leave.

Man, I sure hope to see her more in that outfit. Not that she doesn't look amazing with everything, of course. She was by far more beautiful than the other girls here, even without makeup and dresses.

"Congratulation on making in on the team, Beanie Boy."

"Congratulation to you, too." I told her and she snorted, making me laugh.

"I congratulated you on something good!"

"So..." I said. "Do I get a kiss for a good job or something?"

"You get to continue to hope." Jewel said and walk away to change, but I did see her blushing.

I smirked.

A little more time and she'll be mine. Hopefully I'll get my beanie back, too.

**Jewel's pov:**

"So..." Jay said. "Do I get a kiss for a good job or something?"

' _Yes!'_ I nearly said. What is wrong with me?! Be the Vks friend, but boyfriend?!

I never had a boyfriend before! How would my parents react? Or Genie? What would Ben say? Probably not much judging by the fact that he kept staring at Mal every time he saw her...

That's irrelevant! Say something! Anything!

"You get to continue to hope." I finally told him and went to change before he sees me blushing.

After I changed, I went to the girl's room to see what were they up to and stayed there.

"So now you are a cheerleader." Mal commented with a smirk.

I grimaced.

"Yes, I have officially lost all my dignity, so feel free to laugh at me, you heartless person!" I cried dramatically and dropped on the floor.

Mal and Evie started to laugh.

"Looks like you're not as bad as the others after all." Mal said with a smirk.

I looked at her from the floor with wide, hopeful eyes, and pretended to tear up.

"That *sniff* was the sweetest thing you could have said to me! I would hug you if I wasn't so lazy!" I exclaimed and everybody laughed.

I liked it. I didn't really have many friends - especially girl friends. Usually now I would either go play into the trees from the forest or annoy Ben. This was... different. But a good different.

A few minutes later came in Jane and I finally saw her hair, which looked actually pretty good. But then she started complaining about her life and her mother and me, being on the floor, nearly slept once or twice.

Then Lonnie came and pay for a haircut then both girls went back to their rooms, when Carlos entered and nearly tripped over me.

Jay entered later, wearing his team uniform, very proud of himself.

"What are you doing on the floor?" He asked once he saw me.

"Dying of boredom." I admitted and then I saw the clock in the Room. "And I'm... late apparently. Little help?" I asked and threw my hands up.

Jay helped me up then looked at me expectantly.

"I don't know how's on the Isle, but I'm not gonna pay you for helping me up." I told him and the others laughed at us.

"No, but I want my beanie back." he clarified.

I was ready to say no when suddenly his hand shoot forward and he grabbed the beanie off my head, then took off running out the window.

"HEY!" I yelled and rushed out after him.


	3. Blushing and Dogs

_I was ready to say no when suddenly his hand shoot forward and he grabbed the beanie off my head, then took off running out the window._

" _HEY!" I yelled and rushed out after him._

_**Jewel's pov** _ _**:** _

Jay ran and ran through the whole campus and I ran after him. The jerk was laughing and maybe – just maybe – I laughed a little, too. Don't judge me.

Finally he ran into the forest, one of the parts in Auradon that I knew the best. I took an alternative route, but I was careful not to let him out of my sight. When Jay stopped to look around, I jumped and snatched the beanie back and took off running again.

"OI!"

I was having so much fun, I actually had no idea what time was it.

We stopped when Jay finally tackled me to the ground, literally jumping on me. Unfortunately, we were at the top of a hill so the momentum made us both roll down.

When we stopped, I finally opened my eyes and actually _blushed._

Because Jay ended on top of me, with his hands on either side of my head, practically boxing me in.

And then he actually had the nerve to _chuckle._

"Well, it looks like I got my beanie _and_ you."

I scoffed, trying to hide my blush. How could he be insufferable and cute at the same time?!

"As if."

"Say I'm a better thief and I let you go." He said.

"How about move and I won't punch you." I said, trying to think of a way out, but I didn't really like my odds.

He was fast _and_ strong, and the position wasn't helping my case.

"Or, you know, you can give me a kiss and I won't even speak of this moment again." Jay continued, smirking, and I nearly said yes.

"Keep dreaming, Beanie Boy."

"But what's stopping me from _stealing_ one?" he asked and leaned closer.

Our lips were nearly brushing, when I found an opening and flipped us over, throwing Jay onto the ground.

"Of!"

I caught him by the collar and leaned closer.

" _I'm_ the better thief here, Beanie Boy. Remember that." I said and jumped up, running back to the campus.

_**Jay's pov** _ _**:** _

That awful roll down the hill turned out to be an awesome thing. Resulting in me on top of Jewel.

Her spiky hair was splayed out in every direction, tangled from the beanie, the chase and the fall, but it framed her beautiful face perfectly, like an angel's halo. My hands were resting at either side of her face, which was now turning a little pink. ( _Score_!) Her dark eyes were looking up at me full of shock, but also something else – curiosity maybe?

My hart started beating faster and faster, which was weird. I was no longer running.

I mentally slapped myself. Villains aren't suppose to get distracted. By anything. No matter how annoyingly beautiful and perfect someone like Jewel is.

Getting distracted is a goody-goodys' job. That and all the other fantasies about imaginary things like love or family.

I realized I got the upper hand and changed back to my usual attitude, trying to ignore the weird feeling in my stomach. I started to chuckle.

"Well, it looks like I got my beanie _and_ you."

 _Finally…_ I thought.

She scoffed, but blushed. She was starting to fall for me, I knew it.

"As if."

"Say I'm a better thief and I let you go." I negotiated.

"How about move and I won't punch you." Jewel snapped.

Man, I love when she's feisty. It's always more interesting. An idea suddenly formed in my mind.

"Or, you know, you can give me a kiss and I won't even speak of this moment again." I continued, smirking.

"Keep dreaming, Beanie Boy."

"But what's stopping me from _stealing_ one?" I asked and leaned closer.

There it was. I got my beanie and now I got my kiss with the hottest girl I have ever met. Just when our lips were nearly brushing, I found myself being flipped over, onto the ground.

"Of!"

Jewel caught me by the collar and leaned closer.

" _I'm_ the better thief here, Beanie Boy. Remember that." she said and before I could catch her back she jumped up and run back to the campus.

I _will_ get that kiss. You can count on that.

_**Jewel's pov:** _

I ran fast back to the campus still a little flushed.

I was feeling pretty proud of myself, but also a little disappointed. I stopped. Did I want him to kiss me? _Do_ I want him to kiss me?

I didn't get to think of it much longer because the next thing I know, Ben's approaching with Carlos.

"Hey." He said. "Ready to train?"

It took me a moment to realize what he was talking about.

"Oh, right. Yeah… Carlos let's start with some sprints, okay?"

He nodded and went to the other side of the field. Ben got ready to time him.

"Go!" I yelled and Carlos started running.

Then I saw Dude that was chasing Carlos. He apparently saw him too, because he started running faster and screaming.

"Oh! Ah! No, wait!"

Ben wasn't as observant.

"Sweet!" he praised, looking at the time.

"Carlos!" I yelled.

"Carlos?"

"AHH!"

We took off running after him.

Man, I feel like everything I did today was run.

"Carlos!"

"Jewel? Ben! Jewel! Help me! This thing is a killer!" He yelled from a tree, pointing at Dude. "He's gonna chase me down and rip out my throat. This is a viciousrabid pack animal!"

"Hey, hey. Who told you that?" I asked incredulously. Dude wasn't even barking anymore.

"My mother." He said in a ' _duh'_ tone.

"Cruella?" Ben asked and I nearly rolled my eyes.

"She's a dog expert. A dog yellerer!"

I picked Dude up, so I couldn't hit Ben when he chuckled at poor Carlos.

"Why are you holding him?! He's gonna attack you!" he yelled and my hart actually melted a little when I realized he was trying to _save me_ from…. Something he right now labeled as _dangerous._

How could someone ever inflict fear of something else in him?

I never had a brother, but I was pretty sure my impulse to hug him and attack everyone who could scare him, was 'sister mode'.

I kept my cool and looked up.

"Carlos, you've never actually met a dog, have you?" I asked gently.

"Of course not."

"Dude meet Carlos, Carlos, this is Dude." Ben presented.

"He's the campus mutt." I added.

"…He doesn't look like a vicious rabid pack animal." Carlos said and slowly got down from the tree. "Jeez. You're a good boy, aren't you? You're a good boy." He said taking Dude in his arms.

"I guess you guys have it pretty rough on the Island. Huh?" Ben said.

"Yeah… Let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs." Carlos told us.

"Good boy. I mean, you're a good runner. You're-You're fast, you know." Ben suddenly said.

_Way to ruin the moment, bro!_

"Oh. Yeah. Thank you. Both of you."

"Yeah…"

"Listen." I said. "Me and Ben are gonna give you guys some space, yeah? You guys get to know each other and find us when you're done, okay?" I asked and Ben nodded.

"Okay." Carlos said.

I ruffled his hair, which surprised him.

"I'll see you later." I promised.

"Yeah…See you later."

* * *

* * *

**_Jewel's pov:_ **

I was heading towards the kitchen for some snacks, when I bumped into Lonnie.

"H-Hey Lonnie. What's up?" I said, trying not to let it show how awkward I felt.

Usually I only spoke to Ben and argue with the people I prank, but since the new hairstyle, Jane and Lonnie started to talk to me more, like the long years they spent ignoring me, or casting me disapproving looks never existed.

"Oh, hey Jewel. I'm looking for Mal, have you seen her?"

"No, but I going to the kitchen for a snack, maybe she's there too."

"Good idea."

Two minutes later I opened the door to the kitchen and sow Mal and the other VKs. I turned around.

"Hey Lonnie I found her!"

The daughter of Mulan burst into the room, and started to once again, ignore me.

"There you are Mal! I was looking for you. You know, all the girls want you to do their hair!"

I looked down at the bowl Mal was mixing.

"Midnight snack, too, huh? What are you making?"

"Nothing special." Mal said, but I was pretty sure she was lying. "Just cookies."

"Hm." I dipped my finger in the batter and licked it.

"No, no, no! Wait!" All four of them yelled, trying to stop me.

I raised my hands in surrender.

"Okay, I'm sorry! I'm not gonna double dip." It wasn't bad, but maybe with some chocolate it could be better.

For the first time ever, Mal looked nervous.

"Feel … anything?"

"Yeah, like it may be missing something?" Evie added.

I looked at them confused.

Then Jay started flirting with me… again. "Hey, there." He said with a smirk.

I looked at him, amused.

"You really love to flirt, don't ya, Beanie Boy?" I asked him.

"Only when there's a pretty girl around."

I nodded. "Good to know. Anyway, it could use some chips." I told them.

Jay's smirk transformed into a confused frown. "Chips?"

"And those are?" Mal asked, looking disinterested in the conversation.

Lonnie walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bowl with some chocolate chips.

"Chocolate chips, just the most important food group." She explained, placing the tiny bowl in front of them and putting some in Mal's bowl.

All the VKs gathered around the bowl to see them and I suddenly understood why were they so confused.

Apparently Lonnie didn't cause she continued talking.

"Wait, didn't your mom ever, like make you guys chocolate chip cookies?"

They all looked at her like she was crazy. I try to catch her attention with small signs to make her shut up, but she wasn't looking at me.

I was sure the others saw me, but didn't say anything and I don't blame them.

"Like, when you're feeling sad, and they're fresh from the oven, with a big glass of milk and she just makes you laugh and puts everything –"

"Lonnie." I cut her as calm as I could.

The others look like she just told them someone they loved died and she just continued blab like an idiot.

She finally saw their sad expressions.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Lonnie wondered.

Mal shook her head.

"It's just different where we're from."

"Yeah, but I thought, you know, even villains must love their children right?" tried Lonnie again.

I was seriously considering throwing a spoon at her to make her shut up. Is this really what the rest of the princesses think around here? The CHILDREN of the villains are pure evil, but THE ACTUAL CRIMINALS love their kids?

"Oh, how awful." Lonnie said quietly.

Then I saw Jay.

The strong thief that flirted with me since the moment we met, the one that's always so confident in himself, was looking down at the floor with the rest of the Vks, with the saddest eyes I've ever seen. I always wondered how his life was on the isle, but I never would have thought it was that bad.

He has only one parent. All of them have only one parent… and no love.

I couldn't even imagine that feeling. I have my mom and my dad and Genie and my grandfathers and Carpet and my tiger Frostbite and they all love me.

I snapped out of my thinking stance when I heard Mal speak again. "Yeah, well, thanks for uh dropping by but, we have to put this stuff into the oven, have a really, really good night. See you tomorrow! Evil dreams!" she said and then shoved us out the door.

Lonnie and I mumbled a few confused goodbyes and watched as the door was shut in our noses. We said goodnight to each other and when went different ways.

"Hey, Jewel! Wait!" a voice yelled behind me, just as I was about to open the door to my room.

I turned around to see Jay jogging towards me.

"Hey." I told him.

"Hey. I wanted to ask, you know… maybe – do you… would you- I mean- You know what? Never mind. Uh… Goodnight."

I've never seen him shuttering. Maybe the conversation about villains not loving their children affected them more than I thought.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and hugged him, even thought I had no idea why. I felt him freeze then stiffen.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"It's called a hug." I told him and he hugged me back slowly, like he wasn't sure what he was suppose to do now. "Get used to it."

He looked like he wanted to say something else, but decided against so I just told him goodnight and went in my room.

**Jay:**

"Hey, Jewel! Wait!" I yelled after her, just as she was about to open the door.

I jogged towards her. This time. This time for sure.

"Hey." She told me and my brain went blank for a moment.

"Hey."

_Do you wanna go on a date with me?_

"I wanted to ask, you know… maybe – do you… would you- I mean- You know what? Never mind. Uh… Goodnight."

Why do I shutter? Since when do I shutter? Ugh. This stupid place is messing with my head!

Do you wanna go on a date with me?

Of course she would say no. She's a _princess._ Probably the best princess around here and I'm a villain.

But before I could make a run back to the kitchen she wrapped her arms around me, like I've seen some of the Aks do.

I froze. "What are you doing?"

"It's called a hug." She told me.

It was… nice, I suppose. Should I do the same? If I come closer would she hit me? She certainly could punch.

I slowly hugged her back, and she actually didn't judo flipped me like I was sure she would.

"Get used to it."

_I want to._


	4. Love Spell

**_Next day:_ **

**_Jay's pov:_ **

I was walking towards Jewel with one of the love spelled cookies in my hand. The conversation I had with Mal not even a minute ago was still troubling me.

" _You're evil! You're bad news! Snap out of it and stick to the plan!"_

I'm everything Jewel doesn't deserve.

I shook my head. I needed to give her the cookie and be in the front row at the Coronation with Mal to steal the wand. Stick to the plan.

**_3_ ** **_rd_ ** **_pov:_ **

Jewel was trying to tame her hair. She had to wear that stupid cheerleader uniform for the game and she was becoming more and more frustrated. At least a dozen guys that never talked to her in their entire lives were whistling at her as they passed by. She would have punched all of them if she wasn't so stressed by the hair that kept falling in her face.

She heard Jay chuckle before she saw him.

"You still alive?" he joked.

"Shut it."

"I uh… saved you a cookie from last night." Jay suddenly said. "Interested?"

Jewel grimaced. "I had _way_ too much sugar this morning. Maybe some another time."

Jay wanted to drop it there and just tell Mal Jewel was allergic to chocolate or something, but he knew he had to stand with the group.

"Yeah, no problem. Don't eat anything a villain gives you."

"You're not a –"

"I'm sure everyone knows not to trust us."

"I didn't mean to-"

"It's smart, especially 'cause my dad's Jafar and all-" his speech was cut short when Jewel snatched the cookie out of his hand and took a bite.

"There! See? I trust you. Totally. I don't care who your dad is." She said then Jay noticed her eyes flashing black for a moment, making his heart break. "It's really good." She continued. "I love chocolate. There're warm and sweet and… Hi…" Jewel suddenly said dreamy, giggling at him.

Mal took the rest of the cookie from her.

"How are you feeling?" Evie asked her.

Jewel blinked twice then shrugged.

"Fine. I guess." She responded, making the Vks panic, thinking that maybe it didn't work on her. "See ya later Cutie." She said then placed a kiss on Jay's cheek, making him freeze and widen his eyes.

"Mission accomplished." Mal announced after Jewel was out of hearing rage.

"Yeah…" Jay murmured as he went with Carlos to prepare for the game.

He thought he was doing the right thing. They had to help their parents, right? But to see Jewel act so much unlike her, he had to admit to himself, it was scary.

' _There! See? I trust you. Totally._ '

No one ever trusted him like that before. Mal was trusting him to do things from time to time but that wasn't the same. And his father always _expected_ him to bring stuff home, but he never trusted him with anything.

And maybe it was a good thing. Jewel trusted him and he let her down.

' _See ya later Cutie.'_

It sounded so weird coming from her. Jay liked the kiss on the cheek, but it wasn't from _her._ It was from the spell.

Right now, he would give anything just so he could see her stealing his stuff and calling him _Beanie Boy_ again.

**_Jewel's pov:_ **

I didn't make it to the Turney field before my magic necklace from Genie completely washed the love spell.

Fortunately, no one was on the hall to see me stumble and nearly fall on the floor.

I have never been more grateful for my necklace ever in my life.

Part of me wanted to march back and punch Jay in his perfect teeth. How dare he try to spell me! Why would he even do that for?! I _trusted_ him. I put all my faith in him and the others and they chose to spell _me_ out of everyone?!

But the other part of me didn't want to go. If I make a big fuss about it, Ben's reputation is going to be ruined, because he's the one that brought them here.

I liked Jay. But to _love_ him?

He was not his father. Even after this. It's just a love spell. Not even a powerful one if my necklace took care of it so quickly.

I continued my way towards the Turney field. Let's play his game. It will give me an opportunity to get to know all of them better and to ask more things about their pasts.

**_3_ ** **_rd_ ** **_pov:_ **

The game went fairly fast. The Auradon team winning in the end.

All the time Jewel was smiling and cheering for Jay, keeping up her act, but when Ben suddenly started singing for Mal, she realized quickly that he got spelled, too.

She'll have to tell him later, because now there were way too many people looking.

When the team named Jay the most valuable player, she couldn't help but actually be happy for him. She knew she was right about him. Never once on the field today did he looked like a villain.

_Two hours later:_

**_Jewel's pov:_ **

I finally caught Ben before he went in his room.

"Ben! Wait!"

"Oh hey Jewel. What's up?"

"It's about Mal." I said, trying to come up with a plan to tell him he's been spelled. I wasn't sure if he'll be mad or not. I could see that he liked her even before the cookie.

"I love Mal. Did I mention that?-"

"You did."

"-I should go with her on a date but I haven't decided where yet…"

A brilliant idea suddenly appeared in my head.

"How about a picnic at the Enchanted Lake? Swimming sounds pretty romantic, you know."

I swear his eyes sparkled at that.

"Fantastic! Thanks Jewel!" he said and hugged me. "I have to prepare everything."

I grimaced. "How about you take a bath first. You smell worse than Dude."

He blushed, but changed directions and entered his room.

_Three day's later:_

Jewel and the others were in Remedial Goodness class, waiting for Fairy Godmother. Tomorrow was Family day and it was clear that the others were pleased she didn't mention it in their faces.

She spoke with Ben after his date with Mal. He was gonna keep it a secret. Ben was convinced Mal and the others will give them the anti-love spell sooner or later. Jewel thought so too, but she wasn't as convinced as him. Being spelled after everything that happened between them was a harder blow for her.

Suddenly, FG came in bringing a huge TV.

**_Jewel's pov:_ **

"Children, excuse me. Um, as you know, uh, this Sunday is family day here at Auradon Prep."

_Oh, oh._

"And because your parents can't be here due to, uh, _distance_..."

Besides me, Jay snorted. FG ignored him and continued.

_Distance? Really? That's the best you could come up with?_

"We've arranged a special treat." She finished making me frown confused.

Special treat? How come I didn't know about this?

FG pushed a button and the faces of the four most evil villains in the world appeared. And to be honest... I expected a little more...

"I don't see anything, nor do I hear." The now _lamest_ evil fairy said, looking at her clueless companions.

Carlos rolled his eyes. My eyebrows rose.

I pretended not to see how the others stiffened just a bit, like they expected a slap. FG waved happily at the four of them to get them to come closer. She didn't seem troubled _yet,_ but I honestly didn't see how this could end well.

I caught Jay's eyes, asking him a silent question and he froze for a second before taking my hand. We made our way to the others together.

I shoved away all the stories I knew about Jafar. I wasn't there for him. I was there for Jay. Because he needed me.

And even if he spelled me, he never really took advantage of it. Every time I got close enough to kiss him he'd make some excuse and avoid it or dash out. He barely even let me kiss him on the cheek which didn't really make sense. Why _would_ he spell me?

I liked him. Even knowing that he spelled me, couldn't make me turn away from him. I _really_ liked Jay.

I just hope he'll tell me the truth sooner.

The others looked grateful seeing me with them, but they quickly turned cold as they faced the TV.

"Is it..."

"Is...?"

"Press enter."

"Can I please see the remote?"

"Is this thing on?"

"Ugh! I hate electronic quip..."

"Oh!" The Evil Queen suddenly exclaimed. "Evie! It's mommy! Oh, look how beautiful!"

_Maybe they're not all that bad after all..._

"Well you know what they say, the poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

_Never mind..._

"Don't you mean the weeds?"

"Ooh! Who's the old bat?" Cruella suddenly exclaimed, looking at FG, who gasped.

_Ouch..._

"And the tramp?"

"Excuse me?!" I accidentally exclaimed.

"Oh, she's feisty." Cruella continued. "I don't like her!"

"I don't like you either, Franken-hair." I snapped.

She gasped as the Evil Queen laughed. My friends and even Maleficent smirked. Jafar kept frowning at me while I avoided making eye-contact.

Mal cleared her throat.

"This is Fairy Godmother."

Maleficent didn't seem to care that Mal didn't mention my name.

"Still doing tricks with eggplants?" She taunted.

FG turned red and her nostrils flared.

_Ooh... Touchy subject!_

"I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage!"

"You really couldn't give Cinderella till one A.M.? I mean, _really_... What? The hamsters had to be back on their little wheels?" she asked sarcastically as the other villains laughed.

"They were mice! They were not - They were mice!"

"They were not. Thank you so much... They were mice." Mal told her as she carefully moved her away from the screen.

"Hi, mom." She said simply.

"Mal!" Maleficent screeched and I almost jumped.

Jay started tightening his grip on my hand, but I wasn't sure if he realized it or not.

"I m-m-miss you!" she said after EQ kicked her.

_Was it really that hard to at least fake saying it?!_

I nearly hugged Mal right then and there, but I didn't think she'd appreciate me ruining her leader stance.

"You children are never far from our thoughts!" Jafar said with a smile, but I could feel so many lies.

"I got this." She muttered, like she was talking about a business conference, not a mother-daughter talk.

Exactly how bad _were_ things on the Isle?

"How long must mommy wait to see you?"

Mal looked uncomfortable.

"Um... There's a big coronation coming up so probably some time after... that..."

"When?!" Maleficent screeched.

_Whoa! Desperate much?_

"Friday! Ten A.M."

"You sure I can't see you before that? I don't know what I'll do if I don't get my hands on that m-" Jafar slapped her hand. "You! My little nugget that I love so much!"

_What the hell just happened?_

"Yes. I completely understand, mother." Mal said, almost robotically.

Cruella's face suddenly appeared on the whole screen.

"Carlos! Is that a dog?!"

Dude lifted his head slowly at the word 'dog'. Carlos turned pale.

"Oh, yes, yes, baby, I do understand." She said talking to some stuffed Dalmatian pup that I hoped it was fake. "It would make the perfect size for earmuffs!"

My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to say something, but Carlos beat me to it.

"He's the perfect size for a pet!" he yelled as his mother, making the other vks freeze. It probably never happened before. Cruella looked like she just got slapped. "This dog loves me, and I love him. And FYI, your dog is _stuffed!"_

"Oh!"

"So give it a rest!"

"Oh-ho! Burn!" EQ laughed.

Cruella looked ready to scratch her face with her horrible nails.

"So, who _is_ the brat after all?" Jafar asked, taking control of the conversation.

_Oh, no._

I blinked, not really sure how to respond.

"This is my girlfriend, Jewel." Jay said smoothly and threw an arm around my waist.

Jafar frowned disgusted. But then looked furious.

"Aladdin!" he spitted and I could finally see why he was considered one of the scariest villains in the land. "When I'll get my hands on you, I will-"

Jay pushed a button and the screen went black. He wasn't looking at me.

"I am so sorry." Fairy Godmother tried to apologize, but the damage was already done.

"Thanks for the... special treat." Jay said, trying to smile. He couldn't even lie.

"Of course." FG said and let them walk out.

"I'll... see you around?" Jay said uncertainly. He still wasn't looking at me.

"If you want to talk-"

"I'm fine. Really. Uh... maybe later."

I sighed.

"Whenever you want. Just... talk to me, okay?"

I kissed his cheek and left the Vks. There was nothing I could do right now.

_______________________

**_Family day:_ **

"Hi, Mom! Hey, Dad!" I greeted as I finally found them.

Ben just finished the ' _Be our Guest'_ show for Family Day. I could see him with the corner of my eye walking towards his parents, but I haven't spotted Jay or the rest of the Vks yet. I just hoped they would come.

My parents smiled.

"How's my little tiger?" Dad joked.

"Still biting." I said and we started giggling like a bunch of idiots while Mom was looking at us amused.

"Soo... Should we know something before Fairy Godmother will drag us in another parent-teacher meeting?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." I said, not entirely amused. "Amazingly, I was actually a _good_ student."

My father frowned. "Who are you and what the hell have you done to my daughter?"

Mom elbowed him in the stomach and I nearly stuck my tongue at him.

"And I also have a boyfriend now." I said, trying to sound normal.

My mom rose her eyebrows.

"That's wonderful, darling." She finally said and I smiled.

My dad frowned, looking a little disgusted.

"A _boyfriend?_ Sure you don't want another tiger instead?"

"Aladdin!" Mom scolded him.

"What?! She my baby girl!"

I started laughing when I finally spotted Jay and the rest of the Vks near the chocolate fountain.

"I should go and get him. I'll be back in a moment." I said and started walking toward Jay.

"I'm allowed not to like the boy, am I?" I heard dad ask. "OW! Stop being so violent!"

"Hey." I said and Jay turned around. He had chocolate all over his face.

"Hey." He answered after he wolfed down another cupcake. I giggled and cleaned him up a bit with a tissue.

"Would now be a bad time for me to ask you to meet my parents?"

Jay paled. "Uh..."

" _Please_..." I pouted.

He started turning a little green. "Okay." He exhaled.

"Thank you." I said and took his hand. "I'll be right here. Just take a deep breath."

He did and I turned to look at my parents.

"Mum, Dad, this is Jay -"

"Jafar's son, right?" asked Dad. Apparently he had a better memory than Jafar.

Jay and I blinked.

"Uh, yes sir." Jay said as he squeezed my hand.

Dad frowned thinking hard.

"At least it's better than Charming." He mumbled not so quietly.

"Aladdin!" Mum schooled, but the corners of her mouth raised up a little.

"HELOOO FAMILY!" a new voice yelled and Genie appeared in a puff of blue smoke right between us. A few other royals frowned disgusted at the loud noise.

Jay took a step back and turned to look at me panicked.

' _You didn't say anything about a Genie!'_

I gave him an awkward smile. ' _Didn't I?'_

"Give me a kiss!" Genie yelled and loudly kissed Dad on the cheek, turned and did the same to Mom and me.

Then he turned to Jay. "I don't know you, but give me a kiss!" He yelled and spread his arms making Jay's eyes widen and me snort.

"That's Jewel's boyfriend." Mom told him.

Genie looked confused. "Boyfriend? But I thought you liked the tigers..."

Jay paled.

I rolled my eyes.

Dad was grinning. "Wanna help with the threatening?" he asked him excited.

Jay straitened. His eyes narrowed. He looked less tensed and I realized threats on the Isle must be a pretty common thing.

_He knows what to do._

Genie looked just as excited. There was another puff and he reappeared on Jay's left side, dress in biker clothes with black glasses and a frown on his face.

This time Jay didn't even blink.

"So..." Genie started and pointed at my boyfriend. "You think you can date my little girl and I wouldn't find out?!" he growled.

"Jordan is over there." I said from behind Jay and pointed in another direction.

Genie held up a hand to tell me to stop interfering. Mom was shaking her head looking amused. Dad looked pleased with himself.

"And _who_ pray tell do you _think_ you are-?" Genie continued and made a move to grab my boyfriend from the vest.

Jay caught his hand before it could touch him. "I'm Jay, from the _Isle_."

I smiled.

Genie puffed out of the ridiculous outfit back to his blue grinning self.

"Ah! The son of Jafar. Nice to meet you!" he said then turned to my parents. "Are we sure about this?" he whispered not so quietly.

Dad shrugged and turned to Jay.

"Who's the better thief between you two?"

"I am." Jay answered, probably on instinct. I hit him with my free hand. "She is." He corrected himself.

Dad pondered this for a second.

"Okay then. Who's hungry?"


End file.
